Hope
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Elita hears Optimus talking to the other mechs & takes his words the wrong way. Rated M 4 drug use & attempted suicide. I added 2 it after reading a fanfiction written by Phoenix, I hope she doesn't mind me taking adding on from her fic *hugs Phoenix*


**Zirconia:** I wrote this a good while back but I'm just now postin it. I added to it so it'd come off as a second part to Phoenix's fic.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quiet sobs were heard on one of the highest balconies on Cybertron. Elita had locked herself in her room and cuddled herself up in the fetal position on her balcony. She really didn't feel so loved now after hearing the mechs in the bar on the lowest level of the base. Optimus had plainly admitted his love for femmes with huge breast, needless to say she wasn't one of those femmes. His words kept going through her head. She took off her helmet armor and let her long silver and pink hair flow down over her shoulders then threw it back inside. Optimus hadn't seen her and Chromia behind them, listening in on their conversation, they had originally planned to suprise the mechs by randomly pouncing them but, needless to say, their idea was shot in cold blood after hearing Optimus' confession to Magnus and the other mechs.

_"Not quite as much as that rogue young femme Blackarachnia." Optimus said with a smirk. _

_"Oh right, so NOW it comes out, you like femmes with big boobs!" Rodimus accused Optimus. The Autobot Commander tried to avoid meeting Rodi's optics, but he nodded vaguely._

Ever since she was a youngling, everyone made fun of her since she was the only femme with a small chest. Her friends would even pick on her about it, she just played along though. Her friends were to blind to see how much their words hurt her. She shook her head to force the past away then wiped away the energon tears away from her optics. Normal bots and humans alike made fun of females with small breasts but human's could easily fix that problem. For TRANSFORMERS, on the other hand, it was a very complicated task to get 'enhancements', it was way different from the human's surgery method. Of all the times, she had heard that only twenty one femmes had the enhancements done, and out of those twenty one...only one lived. But she was willing to risk it, she just wanted Optimus to love her more and for her friends to stop their joking and picking on her. She had contacted Ratchet about her situation and he just told her to think about her choices before going straight into something she'd regret later. Little did he know about her sneaking into the medbay and stealing the meds that would 'make her prettier.' She had taken to many on purpose. Optimus walked into the room that he and Elita shared and saw her headpiece on the floor. Chromia had spoken to him before he had a chance to go inside their room. He knew how upset she would get in the past but he had no idea that this still bothered her, "Elita?" He didn't see her anywhere then saw the that the balcony door was slightly opened. When he stepped outside, he felt his spark sink when he saw her curled up into a ball in the far corner, her long hair hiding her face and half her body. The autobot leader made his way over to his mate and saw that she was in recharge. He lifted her up and took her to the berth, laying her down. He took her armor off and pulled a silk blanket up to her waist, then wiped away the tears remaining on her cheeks. Ever so gently, he laid down beside her and took her into his arms, feeling the strong depression on her end of their bond, "What have I done?"

When he opened his optics he heard sobbing then saw Elita curled up underneath the blanket, trying her best to keep herself hidden, "Elita..." He reached a hand to her and she whimpered, moving away from him. He remembered when they were younger, she would act like this when the other bots would laugh at her and tease her over her breast size. "Elita, I'm so sorr-"

"No, I'm the one who...should be so-" She stopped speaking as her optics flashed on and off.

"Elita? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer as she fell into stasis lock. Optimus instantly called for help.

A few earth hours later, he was standing beside her in the medbay, clutching at her hand with both of his, whispering into her audios and telling her how much he loved her.

Ratchet's words from earlier still lingered on his mind, "She tried to kill herself, Prowl found something in your room that we want to ask you about..."

The group of femmes sat outside with a few mechs. Moonracer just spoke softly, "I can't believe this...why would she do something like this?"

Chromia was the only one outside the medbay that knew what was going on and didn't dare tell anyone. They'd probably just laugh anyway, like they always did.

Optimus sobbed after realizing how shallow he was. Ratchet had done everything in his power to help her but it was up to her if she wanted to wake up or not and Optimus had a bad feeling and just kept whispering to her as he felt her end of the bond shut down, "Elita, I can't lose you. I never meant what I said. Yes, big breasts are nice but I love you just the way you are. This is all my fault! Please...come back to me..." He felt her end of the bond weaken as even more tears fell from his optics, "Elita...I love you...I'm so sorry."

Memories played through his head as he dropped to his knees. She was fading away and there was no way he could help her! His only reason for living was dyiing right before his eyes. He stood up and pressed his lips against hers. If she died then he would follow. He sobbed against her bare chest as he felt his systems start to shut down.

It had been a total of two earth weeks after the ordeal with Elita. Optimus walked back to their room for the night and walked in. His bonded was outside on the balcony, staring lifelessly at the city below. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look him in the optics. The overdose had caused her voicebox to fail, so she couldn't speak, only click and chirp like a sparkling would. Her optics were always sad, it was a sadness not even Optimus could take away. She leaned against his chest, seeking comfort. No one had seen her since the incident. She refused to leave their room. He had been trying so hard to cheer her up, but if he couldn't do it this time then he would give up, "Elita, come inside. I have a gift for you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her inside where he picked her up and sat her on the berth, presenting a basket to her, "Open it, love."

He watched as she sat there for another minute, looking at the basket then lifted a hand to the top when something inside moved. She opened the basket to see a baby kitten-bot, looking back at her with the cutest blue optics she had ever seen. Optimus almost cried as he saw her sad smile, feeling a spark of happiness on her end of the bond. The small kitten-bot crawled out and plopped onto the berth in front of her then started nudging at her hand wanting to cuddle. Elita smirked as she lifted the critter up against her chest, clicking at it. He spoke to Elita through their bond, "What are you going to name her, 'Lita?"

Her weak voice through their bond answered him, "Hope..."

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Zirconia: **I've always been made fun of for having the smallest boobs on earth. My friends will pick on me but still, even though I know they don't mean it...it still hurts. I've been called everything you can think of because of this. So I thought I'd make a character from an anime go through this slag. It isn't fun having small boobs, especially when you wear tank tops and stuff all the time...and when you're the only female in your entire family with small boobs.

Steph: You don't have boobs, you have boiled eggs. It's just a bulge!

Lena: ...What boobs?

Johnathan: Where?

Neo: At least I have some to show off.

Random relative at the grocery store I've never met before: Aren't you a cute young man!

Me: ...

Nana: You're lucky that you got small breasts. Big ones make our back hurt.

Me: So? Guys don't care how much they hurt the girl, they still like them and I'm always mistaken for a guy anyways.

I know I'm not pretty so guys don't really look at me anyway. But when you're mistaken for a boy everywhere you go...that's just sad. Now that my emo fit is over :falls in floor:


End file.
